


I Would Do Anything For You

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Carson and Mackenzie are in a dominant/submissive relationship. The problem is, the team doesn't know. What happens when a couple of teammates catch them having sex? Find out!





	I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! This story contains a pairing I've been wanting to write about for a while. Carson Pickett and Mackenzie Arnold. Light dom/sub play, also Girl Penis, so if that's not your thing, then please get the hell out, haha lol. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated.

Mackenzie Arnold will be the death of me. We arrived at practice at a little after nine this morning, and on our way to the locker room, she pinned me against the wall and smashed our lips together. Taking full advantage of the fact my hand is occupied, she cups me, before pulling away from the kiss and latching on to my neck.

“Fuck Kenz.” I mumble.

“You like that?” She whispers against my neck.

“You know I do; but if you don’t stop, we’re going to be late for practice.”

“Screw practice.” Kenz whispers. She slips her hand into my boxer briefs and pulls out my semi-erect penis.

“Mackenzie Arnold!” She looks me in the eyes.

“We’re standing in the middle of the hall, where anyone could see us.” She just shrugs and drops to her knees.

“Jesus.” I whisper.

“What has gotten into you?” I ask Mackenzie. She takes me into her mouth.

“Jesus fuck.” I groan out. I drop my bag and cell phone on the floor and thread my fingers through Mackenzie’s hair.

She releases me for a second, pulls my pants and underwear down to my ankles, and takes me into her mouth again.

“God…why do you have to be so good at sucking cock?” I ask her. She starts gently playing with my testicles and after a couple of minutes of watching her suck my cock, I throw my head back against the wall.

“Fuck baby. You’re so good at sucking daddy’s cock.” I whisper. She looks at me and smirks.

“I need you to finish Daddy, okay princess?”

“Yes daddy.” She says. She strokes me a couple of times, before taking me into her mouth again.

“That’s a good girl.” I mumble.

The door to the right of us opens and Hayley and Chioma stop dead in their tracks.

“Oh shit!” Chioma says.

Mackenzie quickly gets to her feet. She pulls my pants and boxer briefs up and I help her tuck myself into them.

“Ummmm, hey?” Mackenzie says.

“Hey.” Hayley says.

“How much of that did you guys hear?”

“Um, not much. I mean, we heard Kenz call you daddy; but other than that,” Chioma trails off, and I just sigh.

“Please don’t tell anyone. Please. We don’t need people making fun of us.” I say.

“I’m not going to say anything.” Chioma says.

“I won’t either.” Hayley says.

“Good. Thanks.” I say. Mackenzie picks up our bags and my forgotten cell phone and says…

“Come on Dad…Carson. Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” She starts walking and I let out another sigh.

Before she can walk into the locker room, I stop her.

“Mackenzie, babe. Are you okay?”

“No.” She whispers. I take our bags and my cell phone out of her hands and set the items on the floor. I walk us to the end of the hall and once we turn the corner, I lean against the wall and pull her into a hug. She lays her head on my shoulder and starts crying.

I hold on as tight as I can as Mackenzie does something she doesn’t often do, cry. I rub her back, and whisper into her ear as she calms.

“You’re okay my love. You’re okay. Breathe.” I whisper.

“I’m so sorry.” She chokes out.

“For what?” I ask. She pulls away. I cup her jaw and give her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“For…for…I…I just…”

“Take a deep breath.” I whisper. She does.

“When…when we started this…” She motions between her and I.

“You said that you’d always be willing to try something new, and I…I just…” She takes another deep breath.

“I just thought…I know I should have asked you first; but I just thought it’d be really hot if I sucked your cock in a place where anyone could find us. I figured I would try it at practice, because we would at least get caught by the team, not strangers, and you seemed like you were really into it…”

“I was.” I say.

“Right, then Hayley and Chioma find us, and you tell them not to tell the team.”

“I told them to not tell the team about you calling me daddy. We don’t need the team making fun of us.

“You…you don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“You know how hard it is, to not call you daddy in public? I belong to you Carson. All of you. You are mine, and I am yours and I hate the fact that I can’t call you daddy in public, because you’re to scared of what people are going to think.”

“That is not fair. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Protect me? From what? I don’t care about people’s opinions Carson. I don’t care what people think of me. I just need my daddy. I need you. I need the woman who promised to take care of me, all of me; but you’re to god damn scared…” Before Mackenzie can finish her sentence, I smash our lips together.

She pulls away, picks up her bag, glares at me, and walks away. I grab my bag and cell phone and enter the locker room.

“Mackenzie, baby, I’m sorry.” She just looks at me.

“Mackenzie, please. I hate it when we fight.”

“I need you. All of you. Until then, leave me alone.” Mackenzie says.

“You…you don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do.” She growls.

Minutes later, at the start of practice, I’m staring at her and she looks at me, before glaring and looking at coach. I sigh for what feels like the millionth time today and stare at coach. She’s rambling on about what we need to do to prepare for our game on Wednesday; but I have absolutely no idea what she’s saying. All’s I can think about is Mackenzie. I love her with everything I have and I would do anything for her. I truly believe that the reason we never told the team about our dominant/submissive relationship, is because they would make fun of us and laugh at us. I was trying to protect her, and now I may have lost the only thing that matters to me, besides my parents.

“Carson!” Our head coach yells.

“What?”

“Two laps, now!”

“What? Why?”

“Make that three.” I just roll my eyes and take off running.

“That’s four!” She yells again.

“Fuck.” I whisper.

After running my laps, I sit down and start stretching.

“You okay?” Coach asks me. I just nod. She sighs and walks away.

After practice, I see Mackenzie standing with the goalkeeper coach William, so I take a seat on the turf and start taking my boots off.

“Here you go Carson.” Jamie, the team doctor, says as she hands me our recovery drink.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” She just nods and walks away. Once I get my boots off, I stretch and finish off my recovery drink. I set the empty bottle in the carrier and grab a drink for Mackenzie.

I walk over to her and hand it to her.

“Here you go love.” I say.

“Thanks.” She mumbles.

“I don’t appreciate the amount of disrespect you have showed me in the last couple of hours.” I say.

“I don’t care anymore.” Mackenzie says.

“Bull shit!” I yell. Her eyes open wide and so does her mouth.

“I know you’re angry, and I get that. I apologize for trying to protect you; but you don’t get to treat me like this anymore. Do you understand?”

“All’s I want is for people to know that I’m yours, all yours. That I belong to you. I hate the fact that you’re scared to tell people we’re in a dominant/submissive relationship.”

“I’m not scared Mackenzie. I truly believed that the only reason we didn’t tell the team about our dominant/submissive relationship, is because they would make fun of us if we did. I was trying to protect you.”

“Here’s the thing Carson, you…you’re the only one who values their opinions concerning the matter, not me. I could care less what they think. I love you. I’m in a relationship with you. Yes, our relationship is considered abnormal to some; but it’s a relationship rooted in love and I don’t give a rat’s ass what anyone thinks about our relationship, or me for that matter. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you. I’m scared that I’m going to lose you, and I can’t, won’t let that happen.” Tears start rolling down her face.

“You’re not going to lose me, okay?” I ask. Mackenzie nods her head.

“I swear to god baby, I was just trying to protect you. I was just trying to protect you.” Tears start streaming down my face. We hold onto each other until Hayley walks over.

“Are you guys okay?” She asks.

“We will be, thank you.” Mackenzie says.

“Yes, I think we’ll be just fine.” I say. She nods and gives us each a hug before walking away.

Back in the locker room, I’m just finishing putting my stuff away, when Chioma announces that she’s leaving.

“Oh, before you go, I have an announcement I want to make.” I say.

“Oh, okay.” She says.

I take a deep breath as I turn towards the team.

“Mackenzie and I are in a dominant/submissive relationship.” I say.

“What does that mean?” Clare asks.

“It means that Mackenzie and I are in a loving, committed relationship. She is my submissive, and I am her dominant. I take care of her, protect her…”

“Have you ever hit her?” Clare asks.

“We have a list of punishments.” Mackenzie says as she interlaces our hands.

“Like what?” Hayley asks.

“If I talk back, I have to stand in the corner for ten minutes. If I do it again, I get a spanking…” Mackenzie is interrupter by Clare.

“So, you have hit her?” Clare asks.

“Not without her permission and consent.” I say.

“When we started our relationship, it was what you guys would call, normal. Roughly two months into our relationship, there was a shift, and Mackenzie became my submissive; but not before we talked about it, a lot. We have a safe word…bananas.”

“I have never had the need to use it. Carson would never hurt me. She is the kindest, sweetest dominant I’ve ever been with…” Once again, she’s interrupted by Clare.

“So, you’ve been in this kind of relationship before?”

“Yes.” We say in unison. Clare makes a hmm sound, and sighs.

“I’m just worried about you Mackenzie.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I’m fine, really. Carson has never hurt me, and she never will. I’m fine.” Mackenzie says. The team nods.

“Okay; but I swear to god Carson, if you hurt Kenz, I will end you.” Clare says. I nod.

“Good.” Clare says.

“Okay then. Bye guys.” Chioma says. We say our good-byes and she leaves.

“What do you want for lunch baby girl?” I ask Mackenzie.

“Pasta?”

“That sounds good. We can make some chicken, pasta and asparagus. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” She says. I can tell she’s still pretty upset. We’ll have to have a talk when we get home.

I grab both of our bags, give her a kiss on the jaw and whisper into her ear…

“It’s okay love, you don’t have to hold back now.” I kiss her on the lips and she nods a lot.

“Okay?” I ask. Mackenzie nods again.

“Okay.” I say.

“Now, let’s go home and make some lunch.”

“Yes, daddy.” Mackenzie says. I smile as we head for the door.

“Daddy?” I hear Clare say. I ignore it as we leave the locker room and head out to the parking lot. We throw our bags into the back and climb into the car. I drive us home. Once home, I start laundry and set our bags down next to the door.

“Come here love.” I say. Mackenzie sits down next to me on the couch.

“I think, we should talk.” I say. Mackenzie nods.

“Are you okay with what I did earlier? Telling the team.” I ask Mackenzie.

“Of course, I am. That’s all I’ve ever wanted…”

We talk for well over an hour, before the conversation finally shifts to lunch.

“Why don’t I make us avocado toast for lunch, and we can have the chicken and pasta for dinner?” I ask.

“Sounds like a wonderful plan daddy.” Mackenzie says.

“Good. Now, why doesn’t my princess find something to watch on Netflix. Hmm.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“That’s a good girl.” I say. I lightly tap her bottom and head to the kitchen.

I make us each a piece of avocado toast with an egg on top, a mixed berry smoothie, and a small bowl of fruit, and set everything on a tray. I walk into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table.

“Mmmmm, looks good daddy.”

“Well, you know how much daddy likes to spoil her princess, so I made you a mixed berry smoothie and a bowl of fruit, to go along with the avocado toast.” I say as I hand her a plate and a smoothie.

“Thanks daddy.”

“Of course, princess.”

“What are we watching?” I ask Mackenzie.

“Wynonna Earp.” Mackenzie says.

“Never heard of it.” I say.

“It’s about this woman who teams up with Doc Holliday to take on demons that her great-grandfather once killed…”

“Is there a lesbian in it?” I ask. She just chuckles and nods.

“That’s why it’s an 87% match.” Mackenzie says. I just chuckle and shake my head.

“Well, what are you waiting for princess?” I ask. She just chuckles and hits play.

The first episode is campy as hell; but I like it, so after we finish it, we do the dishes and sit back down on the couch to continue the season.

“Do you like the show?” Mackenzie asks me.

“It’s kind of campy.” I say.

“It’s ridiculously campy; but I kind of like it.” Mackenzie says.

Roughly seven minutes into the third episode, my cock decides it wants to make itself known. I roll my eyes and mumble, really. Now, I’m no stranger to spontaneous erections; but sometimes I get them at the worst moment, like right now, when I’m trying to watch Netflix.

“Damn it.” I whisper.

“What’s…” Mackenzie trails off as she looks at my lap.

“Does daddy need some help with that?” Mackenzie asks.

“Yes princess. Go to our room, strip down, and get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

“Yes daddy.” Mackenzie says.

Once I’m sure she has done what I asked of her, I take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and head to our room.

“That’s a good girl.” I say. I palm my erection, before slipping my hand into my shorts and freeing my hard cock.

“Fuck.” I whisper. I stroke myself a couple of times, before slowly, very slowly, removing my clothes.

I open the bottom drawer of my nightstand and grab an anal plug. I also grab a thing of lube and close the nightstand.

“Watch me princess.”

“Yes daddy.”

I pop open the cap on the lube and place it between my left arm and ribs. Having only one hand can be difficult sometimes; but I’ve always made it work. I squeeze some of the lube into my hand and let out a grunt as the lube drops to the floor. I look at Mackenzie. She’s panting and biting her lip. I place my right foot on the bed and take a deep breath as I spread some of the lube on my anus.

“Fuck daddy.” Mackenzie whispers.

“Jesus, that’s cold.” I mumble. I rub the rest of the lube on the toy and gently place the toy at my opening. I take a deep breath and gently ease the toy inside of me.

“Oh daddy, please. Please, I need you to fuck me daddy.”

“Ohhh, fuck. The plug feels so good inside of daddy.” I say. When I bend over to pick up the lube I dropped on the floor, I grunt as the toy brushes my prostate.

“Fuck.” I whisper.

“Daddy, please. Please daddy. I need you.” Mackenzie whines. I close the lid and put it back in the drawer. I wash my hands before lying down next to Mackenzie.

“Why don’t you let Daddy eat that beautiful pussy of yours?” I say. Mackenzie moves to straddle me; but I stop her and motion for her to get into the 69 position.

“I want you to play with the plug while you suck daddy’s cock, okay princess?”

“Yes daddy.” Mackenzie takes me into her mouth and slowly bobs her head up and down. With her right hand, she presses on the plug and I let out a groan.

“That’s good princess. Real good.” I say. I run my tongue through her swollen pussy and she moans around my cock. The 69 position has to be, hands down, my favorite position. The way Mackenzie moans as I run my tongue through her. The way she pumps my cock as she bobs her head up and down. The way she plays with my testicles. She pushes on the toy again and I moan into her pussy. She pushes back against my mouth and I use my right hand and left arm to steady her.

A few minutes later, I tap her hip. She looks over her shoulder at me and I bite my lip before whispering…

“Come here.” She is a little to eager and our foreheads bump together before she kisses me.

I pull away and laugh.

“You’re my little klutz, you know that?”

“Always.” She whispers.

“Lift your hips.” I say. Mackenzie lifts up a little and I grab my cock. I run the head of my cock through her wet folds.

“Please daddy. I need you.” I ease all the way into her and she lets out a gasp against my lips, before kissing me.

“That’s a good girl. My cock feels so good inside of my princess.” I whisper against her lips. She gives me another kiss before sitting up. Mackenzie starts rocking back and forth. I let out a moan and grab her left hip.

“Good?” I ask.

“Fuck daddy. So good.” She moans out.

“Show daddy how good of a princess you are. Make yourself cum on daddy’s cock.”

“Yes daddy. Oh yes. Fuck daddy. So good.”

After a few minutes, Mackenzie starts moving up and down, her pussy getting impossibly tighter. I can tell she’s close.

“Cum on daddy’s cock. Cum on daddy’s cock, baby girl. I can tell you’re close. Come on. Cum on daddy’s cock.”

She rocks her hips back and forth two more times, before she stills, her body becoming rigid, as she lets out a moan.

“That’s a good girl. That’s my princess.” I say. Seconds later, she buries her head in my neck and gives my neck a kiss.

“That’s a good princess. Good girl.” I say. I rub her back and whisper into her ear until she comes down.

“Mmmm, love you.” She whispers into my ear.

“I love you too, baby girl. So much. Now, let’s go get cleaned up and change the sheets.” I say.

“You didn’t cum.” She says.

“It’s okay, my love. Your pleasure is my pleasure. I love giving, just as much as receiving. I’m okay tonight. Honestly.” I kiss her forehead. She looks into my eyes, probably looking for any sign that I’m lying, and when she doesn’t find any, she gets off of me and gets off of the bed.

I gently get off of the bed and grunt as I remove the toy from myself.

We thoroughly clean the toy, before throwing the sheets in the washer, placing new sheets on the bed, and climbing into the shower.

We shower, get dressed in underwear and put the sheets in the dryer. We climb into bed and cuddle up, before falling asleep. Dinner will have to wait, I’m tired.


End file.
